Cumpleaños
by chizuruchan1999
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto son amigos desde hace mucho, son los más populares de la escuela teniendo a todas las chicas a sus pies sin embargo esto a ellos no les importa, el domingo es el cumpleaños de Naruto y se le organiza una cena a la que calramente el azabache y su familia estan invitados, ¿podran revelar los sentimientos que llevan guardados? one-shot SasuNaru (creo)


Bien este one-shot es con motivo del cumpleaños de uno de mis personajes de anime favoritos Naruto Uzumaki, no pude subirlo antes porque no me dio tiempo y por que mi mamá me vigilaba XD, espero me haya quedado decente.

Algo que debo aclarar es que en este fic tanto que Naruto y Sasuke son amigos desde niños como que sus familias tambien son amigas, pero Sasuke dejo japon por unos años para ir a estudiar a otro país.

Sin más ¡a leer!

* * *

-Sasuke-kun!- se escuchaba el grito de varias chicas en la entrada del colegio de Konoha, ¿la razón? Un chico de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos tan oscuros como una noche sin estrellas y cabello azabache con reflejos azulados en un peinado que por atrás desafiaba la gravedad, al frente dos flequillos enmarcado su rostro, mediría aproximadamente 1.68 de altura, de complexión delgada pero ligeramente marcada, portaba el uniforme de la institución: camisa blanca de manga larga con los primeros dos botones desabrochados dejando expuesta su nívea piel, sobre está un saco negro de manga larga con el escudo de la escuela en el lado derecho y un pantalón largo de color negro. Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y entró a la escuela este año, se ganó rápidamente a más de la mitad de la población femenina de la escuela, sin embargo siempre rechaza a toda aquella que se le declara y la actitud de sus fans parece fastidiarlo, no se le puede culpar, ya que ellas son demasiado escandalosas y más que fans parecen acosadoras.

El azabache avanzó hacia la entrada ignorando a sus seguidoras, avanzaba de forma tranquila por los pasillos de la escuela cuyos muros eran de un color azul eléctrico decorados solamente por diplomas o trofeos que había ganado la institución, los salones eran grandes con capacidad para 70 estudiantes cada uno, siguió hasta encontrar su salón 3-F, deslizo la puerta corrediza y entró, dentro sólo estaba su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, era más alto que el cómo por 2 centímetros, de piel color canela, pelo rubio como el sol que contrastaba sus ojos de un azul tan puro y hermoso como el cielo en un día sin nubes, poseía tres curiosas marquitas en cada mejilla lo cual lo hacía ver como un kitsune, a diferencia de Sasuke que solía ser frío, serio e inexpresivo con todos (excepto con el blondo) el rubio era muy expresivo, alegre, introvertido y animado aunque a veces actuará de forma infantil.

El Uzumaki al percatarse de la presencia de su amigo se levantó con una sonrisa para dirigirse hacia su amigo y abrazarlo pasando sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro provocando que este se sonrojara un poco.

-Teme!- Saludó el aureo.

-hmp hola dobe, por lo visto hoy llegaste más temprano- dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo.

-Era la única forma que encontré de escapar de las chicas tt'bayo-

Y es que sí el ojionix tenía a la mitad de la población femenina a sus pies, el rubio tenía a la otra mitad ya que era tan apuesto como el primero, el rubio llegaba temprano para salvarse de sus acosadoras y el azabache hacia lo mismo pero en su caso casi siempre se topaba con varias como esa mañana.

-Yo no corrí con tanta suerte pero al menos esta vez no se me abalanzaron-

-ahhh, probablemente no nos salvemos de ellas en el descanso-

-Corremos un maratón de nuevo sí eso ocurre- dijo en tono de burla.

-jajaja, lo único que deberíamos agradecerles es que nos mantenemos en forma por huir a diario de ellas-

Al sonar el timbre de entrada se separaron y tomaron asiento uno al lado de otro. El salón fue llevándose rápidamente por los demás alumnos y el profesor. Las clases transcurriendo con normalidad y a pocos minutos para el descanso los dos amigos ya estaban preparando todo para salir tranquilamente (entiéndase correr como locos por su vida para huir de sus fans). Al tocar el timbre emprendieron carrera rumbo a la azotea y como era de esperarse sus acosadoras los persiguieron en todo el trayecto, cuando casi los alcanzaban lograron llegar a la azotea así que rápidamente cerraron la puerta y colocaron el seguro, escuchando a los pocos segundos como las chicas chocaban contra está provocando un gran estruendo. Una vez a salvo suspirando aliviados y sacaron sus almuerzos acomodandose para comer tranquilamente.

-nee, Sasuke ¿qué trajiste hoy?- pregunto el aéreo dando una mordida a su bola de arroz.

-bolas de arroz y pan al vapor, por cierto mi mamá te manda esto- añadió entregando un recipiente tapado que al abrirlo los ojos del rubio se iluminaron contentos.

-¡Ramen!, tú mamá es muy buena teme, por cierto la mía te manda esto- dijo pasándole un traste transparente de ensalada de tomate provocando he el pelinegro sonriera y sus ojos se iluminaran levemente.

-Dale las gracias de mi parte a tú mamá dobe- dijo al tiempo que ambos comenzaron a comer sus almuerzos dejando como ''postre'' lo que las madres de ambos le enviaron al otro.

Una vez terminaron de comer pasaron el tiempo libre que les quedaba hablando de trivialidades como que novedades ocurrían en su familia, y las cosas que habían pasado en el tiempo que el azabache estuvo fuera del país, que los maestros últimamente encargaban demasiada tarea, que sus fans/acosadoras eran demasiado molestas e incluso el rubio comentó que últimamente ya hasta tenía miedo de que esas chicas lo violaran lo cual provocó una gran carcajada del pelinegro a la cual no tardó en unirse su amigo.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes que se celebra el domingo teme?- pregunto el rubio una vez dejara de reírse.

-Tu cumpleaños, ¿por?-

- Es que mis padres me van a organizar una fiesta y como ya sabrás mis padres van a invitar a tú familia pero yo quería invitarle a ti primero- admitió un poco sonrojado lo cual al azabache le pareció bastante tierno y no pudo evitar acariciar la cabeza de sus amigo el cual se sonrojó aún más por el gesto de cariño.

-Muchas gracias Naruto-

Escucharon el timbre e entrada así que recogieron todo y se dirigieron de nuevo a su salón, para suerte suya no se taparon con alguna de sus acosadoras en el trayecto, entraron al aula y tomaron asiento, el profesor llegó y las clases transcurrieron de forma normal, a la última hora nuevamente comenzaron a guardar sus cosas para salir pitando apenas sonara el timbre y dicho y hecho apenas el timbre sonó y el maestro dio la salida apenas alcanzaron a ver dos manchas corriendo muy rápido, una vez a unas dos cuadras lejos de la escuela se detuvieron a tomar aire y emprendieron camino a sus casas caminando normalmente y hablando de cualquier cosa. Una vez llegaron a la casa/mansión del azabache se despidieron con un ''te veo el domingo'' y el rubio cruzó la calle entrando a la suya (vivían uno enfrente el otro)

~~~~~~~~casa de Sasuke~~~~~~~~

-Tadaima- Anuncio el azabache cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dirigiéndose a la sala.

-Okaeri, otooto-baka- Respondió su hermano mayor sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, Itachi Uchiha, de pelo negro grisáceo a la altura de los hombros usualmente atado en una coleta baja y ahora suelto enmarcando su rostro, de piel pálida y ojos rojos marcados por unas notorias ojeras que en vez de quitarle atractivo lo hacían ver aún más apuesto (a palabras de sus fans), 1.78 m de altura aproximadamente, de carácter tranquilo y serio, en ese momento traía puestos unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa de manga corta color roja.

-Itachi, ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?- cuestiono levantando elegantemente una ceja al notar la ausencia de sus progenitores: Fugaku Uchiha, de pelo negro arriba de los hombros y dos flequillos, piel menos pálida que la del resto de la familia, 1.82 de altura, en los negocios de carácter serio y frio, solía ser muy estricto con sus hijos en lo referente a los estudios, pero también era amable y alegre con sus familia, era el actual presidente de "sharingan" la empresa familiar de los Uchiha ; y Mikoto Uchiha de piel pálida, ojos negros y cabello negro largo un poco arriba de la cintura, tenía dos flequillos como Sasuke de carácter dulce, comprensible y amable con su familia, pero de hacer falta podía ser tan fría y seria como su esposo, era una reconocida diseñadora de modas y la dueña de "chidori" una cadena de tiendas de ropa donde vendía sus diseños y además le gustaba ser ama de casa ya que le encantaba cocinara y pasar tiempo con su familia. Físicamente Sasuke se parecía a su madre e Itachi a su padre, pero mentalmente quien más se parecía a Fugaku era el menor.

-Fueron a comer con el matrimonio Namikaze, yo me quede porque aún tenía algo de tarea, la cual ya termine y además para que no te quedaras solo cuando volvieras de la escuela- agrego respondiendo a la muda pregunta del menor.

-Hmp, ya veo, iré a mi habitación – dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Por cierto, los Namikaze nos invitaron a la cena de cumpleaños de Naruto-kun el domingo- añadió al recordar la cordial invitación que los Namikaze les hicieron antes de llevarse a sus padres.

-Sí, el dobe me lo dijo hoy durante el descanso-

-Era de esperarse que te quisiera invitar a ti antes que al resto de la familia, conociéndote, ¿ya le compraste el regalo verdad?- cuestiono al menor con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, se lo compre hace dos semanas- respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

-Digno de ti, por cierto… ¿Cuándo te le declararas a Naruto-kun, otooto?-

Ante el comentario el azabache menor se puso tan rojo que se podría confundir fácilmente con los tomates maduros que tanto le gustaban.

-Etto… yo… Naruto… la fiesta… y… eh- Balbuceaba el chico muerto de la vergüenza y aun rojo.

-¿Con que en la fiesta eh?-

Al mayor le resultaba realmente divertida la expresión de su hermano en esos momentos, la cara totalmente roja, la mirada baja, frotando sus dedos y balbuceando cosas inentendibles, su otooto era realmente entretenido cuando se avergonzaba como en esos momentos. Él estaba enterado de los sentimientos de su hermanito por el rubio incluso antes de que este los notara, no en vano era el genio Uchiha.

-Sí-

-Al fin, ya era hora de que te decidieras, francamente si no se lo decías pronto yo mismo hubiera ido con él y le decía ¡he Naruto, mi hermano esta que babea por ti!- se burló antes de salir corriendo siendo perseguido por un aún más rojo Sasuke con claras intenciones asesinas.

~~~~~~~~Casa de Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~

-¡Estoy en casa!- anuncio el rubio feliz de la vida por haber salido al fin de aquel infierno llamado escuela.

-Bienvenido enano, hmn- lo saludo su hermano mayor acostado en el sofá de la sala viendo sin mucho interés la tele.

-¡Que no me llames enano Deidara nii-san!- le reclamo a su hermano: Deidara Namikaze, de pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura generalmente recogido en una coleta alta y siempre con el flequillo tapándole el ojo izquierdo, de ojos azul profundo como el mar, piel acanelada y 1.78 de estatura, de carácter "explosivo" solía ser amable, alegre y un poco bromista, pero si lo hacías enojar era como firmar tu sentencia de muerte por la paliza que recibías, una de las cosas que más lo hacía enojar era el que lo confundieran con una chica ya que sus aspecto era frágil a simple vista y el pelo largo no ayudaba mucho.

-Sabes que siempre te llamare así enano… hmn- molesto un poco al menor debido a lo divertido que le resultaban los pucheros que su hermano menor hacía cuando se molestaba porque lo llamara de esa forma.

-Por cierto- miro a su alrededor - ¿Dónde están nuestros padres, Deidara nii- pregunto al no ver a sus padres cerca.

-Salieron a cenar con el matrimonio Uchiha, hmn-

-¿Y porque tu no fuiste onii-san?- cuestiono recordando que por lo general el los acompañaba.

- Itachi dijo que no iría porque aun tenia tarea así que decidí mejor quedarme aquí para no aburrirme y de paso a hacerte compañía- respondió con simpleza el rubio mayor.

-Ya veo, ¿entonces quieres jugar videojuegos conmigo?-

-¡Claro hmn!-

Y así los dos rubios se dirigieron al cuarto del mayor para jugar con la consola.

~~3 horas después~~

Después de tres horas jugando y un marcador de victorias empatado, los rubios sintieron hambre y como sus padres aún no habían llegado y ninguno sabia cocinar decidieron bajar a la cocina y preparar cereal con leche, una vez servidos se sentaron uno frente al otro cenando en silencio, el cual fue rompido por el mayor.

-Oye Naruto-

-Dime, Deidara- presto atención a su hermano mayor sin dejar de comer su cereal.

-Nuestros padres ya invitaron a la familia Uchiha a tu cena el domingo-

-Sí, me lo esperaba, yo ya he invitado al teme en la escuela durante el descanso-

-Eso era de esperarse viniendo de ti, ¿Cuándo te le declararas a Sasuke?- pregunto el mayor con una sonrisa picaresca, provocando que el menor se sonrojara hasta la raíz del pelo y que se atragantara con el cereal, provocando su hermano se riera a carcajada limpia por las expresiones de su hermano.

Una vez el menor hubo recuperado el aire respondió con la mirada gacha y muy avergonzado:

-se lo diré el domingo en la fiesta, Deidara… ¿Qué hare si me rechaza?- pregunto a su hermano mayor con los ojos cristalinos, el rubio mayor le revolvió la cabeza y le dijo:

-Descuida Naru, yo sé que él te corresponderá-

-Muchas gracias por apoyarme Deidara-

Terminaron de cenar, lavaron su plato y se sentaron en el sofá a ver televisión.

~~~2 horas después~~

-Tadaima!, Naruto, Deidara- se anunciaron sus padres al entrar: Minato Namikaze, hombre alto de pelo rubio ligeramente largo en puntas y alborotado su fleco le enmarcaba el rostro ya que era más largo a los lados, ojos azules ligeramente más oscuros que los de Naruto, piel canela, de carácter amable y tranquilo, solía siempre permanecer calmado a pesar de la situación y pocas veces se enfadaba, era el dueño y presidente de "rasengan" la empresa familiar de la familia Namikaze la cual se encontraba al nivel de "sharingan"; Kushina Uzumaki de piel menos acanelada que la de el resto de su familia y hermosos ojos azules, pelo rojo muestra de que era una Uzumaki, estatura promedio de carácter usualmente amable y comprensivo, sin embargo cuando se enojaba dejaba en claro el porque era llamada el habanero sangriento, ella era diseñadora de modas y la dueña y presidenta de la tienda de ropa "kyuubi" la cual era rival de "chidori". A pesar de esto la familia Namikaze y Uchiha eran muy amigas.

Al entrar notaron que no había señales de sus hijos así que se dirigieron a la sala donde encontraron a los dos profundamente dormidos, sonrieron y les colocaron una manta para que no tuvieran frío a lo cual ellos aún dormidos sonrieron. Sus padres les dieron un beso en la frente a cada uno y subieron a su cuarto en el segundo piso.

(Casa de Sasuke)

- Sasuke, Itachi ya volvimos- anuncio el matrimonio uchiha entrando a su casa la cual se veía algo desordenada, se encaminaron a la sala donde el desastre era aún mayor y vieron dormido en el suelo a Itachi siendo sujetado del tobillo por un también dormido Sasuke. Los padres de ambos pelinegros soltaron una pequeña risita por lo cómica que era esa escena, a juzgar por la postura en la que estaban, el leve ceño fruncido de Sasuke y la casi imperceptible sonrisa de Itachi, además del desastre que había y todo lo que conocían a sus hijos la conclusión era evidente: Itachi estuvo molestando a Sasuke con un tema que lo avergonzara o enfadara, lo más probable es que se tratara de Naruto, y este lo persiguió por toda la casa.

Debido a que les dio pena despertarlos, Mikoto cargo a Sasuke y Fugaku a Itachi, subieron al piso de arriba y dejaron a cada uno en su cama en su respectivo cuarto, una vez hecho esto se dirigieron a su habitación para cambiarse y dormir.

~~~ Domingo en la noche~~~

Sasuke observaba su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su cuarto por quinta vez portaba unos vaqueros negros un poco ajustados con unas botas negras, una camisa de manga larga azul marino con los primeros 2 botones desabrochados dejando expuesto parte de su pecho y una corbata roja y tenía el pelo un poco alborotado, dándose el visto bueno bajo a la sala donde lo esperaba el resto de su familia, Itachi vestía unos jeans negros con un cinturón plateado junto con unas converse rojas, una camisa de manga corta color rojo y corbata negra, llevaba el pelo recogido en su usual coleta baja; Fugaku portaba una camisa blanca con corbata negra y sobre esta un saco negro, pantalones también negros y zapatos del mismo color; Mikoto traía un vestido azul oscuro arriba de la rodilla, unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto y el cabello suelto.

Con el último de la familia presente los Uchiha se dirigieron a la mansión Uzumaki.

En la mansión Uzumaki ya casi todos los invitados habían llegado, se encontraba decorada con unas cuantas serpentinas en el techo y varias mesas con blancos manteles repletas de comida, algunos invitados se encontraban cenando y otros dispersos curioseando, platicando entre ellos o felicitando al cumpleañero, Naruto escucho el timbre así que fue a recibir a los invitados y se alegró de ver que se trataba de la familia Uchiha además de que casi babea cuando vio al Azabache menor, con esa ropa se veía aún más apuesto que de costumbre. El Uchiha menor tuvo la misma reacción al ver a su amigo: este portaba una camisa azul celeste de manga corta que resaltaba sus ojos, unos pantalones azul oscuro y zapatos negros, era una vestimenta sencilla pero en el oji-azul se veía hermosa.

-Bienvenidos Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, Itachi-san y Sasuke-teme- los saludo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun/dobe- respondieron los Uchiha abrazándolo y dándole sus regalos a excepción de Sasuke.

-Síganme, los llevare con mis padres y mi hermano- dijo volteándose y los demás lo siguieron.

Sus padres y Deidara se encontraban en la sala principal hablando entre ellos, al notar la presencia de los Uchiha se dirigieron hacia estos, Deidara se llevó a Itachi a algún lugar de la casa y Kushina se lanzó a abrazar a Mikoto como si hace años que no la hubiera visto y la pelinegra correspondía al abrazo con la misma efusividad provocando que a los demás les cayera una gotita anime, Fugaku y Minato en cambio solo estrecharon sus manos como saludo.

Los mayores estuvieron hablando entre ellos un rato hasta que Mikoto sonrió de forma especial y le susurro algo a su amiga la cual sonrió cómplice.

-Naruto será mejor que subas los regalos a tu cuarto, Sasuke-kun ¿podrías ayudar a Naruto por favor?- pidió Kushina a los menores.

-Claro mamá/ Kushina-san-

Los dos cargaron todos los regalos hasta ahora juntos en una mesa y subieron escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto del rubio, una vez frente a la puerta el rubio bajo un momento los regalos para poder abrir la puerta, dejo pasar primero al pelinegro, recogió los regalos y cerro detrás de sí, dejaron los regalos en el centro de la cama y se sentaron en ella, al menos el pelinegro ya que el rubio se tumbó en ella con los ojos cerrados, el azabache vio esto como una oportunidad y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta se posiciono encima de el con los brazos a cada lado de la cara y las piernas a cada lado de las del rubio, este se sorprendió un poco cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cara de su mejor amigo a centímetros de la suya.

-Sa-sasuke, qu- no pudo terminar la pregunta al sentir los labios de su compañero sobre los suyos, primero se sorprendió un poco pero inmediatamente correspondió el beso para alegría del azabache quien queriendo profundizar un poco delineo el labio inferior del rubio pidiendo permiso para entrar el cual le fue concedido cuando su compañero abrió la boca dejando entrar a la lengua del otro que ansiosa comenzó a recorrer la cavidad bucal del menor y a buscar a su compañera para comenzar una danza entre ellas, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se vieron obligados a romper el beso, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y estaban sonrojados.

-Naruto, quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo- confeso el azabache con las mejillas aún más rojas y la mirada baja.

-Tú también me gustas teme- le respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

Al saberse correspondidos una enorme felicidad los lleno y se abrazaron uniendo sus labios nuevamente en un beso más tranquilo que el anterior en donde expresaban todo lo que sentían por el otro.

-Por cierto dobe, feliz cumpleaños- susurro separándose de sus labios al tiempo que le colocaba algo al rubio en el cuello, este se miró notando un hermoso collar con una piedra azul.

-¡Muchas gracias teme!- exclamo emocionado el rubio abrazando al pelinegro.

-Por cierto… ¿te gustaría ser mi novio?-

-Claro que si teme-

-¡Naruto, Sasuke, bajen es hora de cortar el pastel!- anuncio Mikoto desde abajo.

-Sera mejor que bajemos-

-De acuerdo-

Y así los dos emprendieron camino de regreso tomados de las manos.

Ese había sido para Naruto el mejor cumpleaños ya que se supo correspondido por la persona a quien amaba.

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan reviews, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, bombas y etc.

besos chizuruchan


End file.
